2021-1996
by AnaileRG-T
Summary: The Weasley cousins and their friends are playing at the Burrow the summer after "Cursed Child" when James and Fred find and break a time turner, sending the group back to 1996. Rated for possible future chapters.
1. Next Gen AgesHouses Info

Teddy Lupin-22-Hufflepuff

Victorie Weasley-21-Ravenclaw

Dominique Weasley-19-Hufflepuff

Louis Weasley-17-Gryffindor

Molly Weasley-16-Gryffindor

Lucy Weasley-16-Ravenclaw

Roxanne Weasley-17-Gryffindor

Fred Weasley-16-Gryffindor

Rose Granger-Weasley-15-Gryffindor

Hugo Granger-Weasley-13-Ravenclaw

James Sirius Potter-16-Gryffindor

Albus Severus Potter-15-Slytherin

Lily Luna Potter-13-Gryffindor

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-15-Slytherin

Alice Longbottom-16-Hufflepuff

Lorcan Scamander-10-(will be) Hufflepuff

Lysander Scamander-10-(will be) Ravenclaw

* * *

 **A.N.-This is just some info that might be helpful in understanding the rest of the story, and so that it is all in just one place. Please keep reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 1--Going Back

**A.N.-This is my first time writing and publishing a substantial story that I have ideas for more than one chapter for. I have a few chapters written, but once I put those up, I probably won't update very often. Please enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

 **-ERGT**

* * *

Everyone loved summer. The parents loved it because their children came home, and they could at least see them when they came in for Grandma Weasley's still delicious meals. They spent the rest of the days running around, yelling at each other or being yelled at by parents, aunts, or uncles, or playing quidditch down in the apple orchard. The kids loved summer, because they didn't have (as much) school work, and they basically were allowed to run all around the Burrow property, within limits of course.

Arthur had given up trying to make the Burrow big enough when Percy and Audrey had twins, and Harry and Ginny had James, and George and Angelina had Fred all in the same year. Every individual family then got their own little cottage, that surrounded the Burrow in a big circle. Some of the family felt that they spent more time living there, than in their actual homes, which were scattered all around England.

Teddy, Victorie, and Dominique still spent most of there time playing with their younger cousins (Teddy was considered to be part of the family by everyone), despite the fact that they had all graduated from Hogwarts.

Luna's and Neville's families had their own little cottages as well, because they spent so much time at the Burrow, and Alice, Lorcan, and Lysander were such good friends with all of the Weasley, Potter, Granger-Weasley, and Lupin cousins. That had really been initiated by their parents from a young age, when their parents would spend time with their Hogwarts friends.

The Potter cottage had a small extra room for Scorpius Malfoy. He was best friends with Albus, and spent so much time at the Burrow with Albus during the summer and holidays, that Harry just decided to add an extra room for him, so that he didn't have to sleep on Albus's floor anymore. Scorpius was almost nothing like his father had been, except in appearance and that he was a Slytherin. Draco had gotten better, and was friendly with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Ron was still angry at him for the way he had treated them, and blamed him for not stopping Bellatrix from torturing Hermione at Malfoy Manor. He was not happy that his daughter was friends with a Malfoy, but Rose didn't care.

Draco, for his part, didn't really care who his son was friends with, as long as he was happy. He was not extremely pleased when those friends had turned out to be a mix of Potter, Weasley, and Granger, but he was just happy that Scorpius had good friends, and always said yes when Scorpius asked to go to the Burrow with Albus and Rose.

In all, there were eight little houses surrounding the Burrow, and everyone who lived in them was considered family, regardless of if they were actually related or not, and Mrs. Weasley was always happy to have more kids to call her grandchildren.

Rainy days during the summer were not uncommon, but that didn't mean that anyone liked them. The parents usually spent the time sitting in the living room, and someone would run upstairs every so often when someone started either crying or yelling. This happened more then it probably should have.

This particular day, the children were all in a room that Mr. Weasley had added before he stopped trying to accommodate everyone in the same building. It was a large play room, filled with old toys from when the kids were little, old stuff that had been cleared out of Grimauld Place during the time of the Order of the Phoenix, rubble from the Battle of Hogwarts, and lots of other random things that had been put there for some reason over the years. It was really half play room, and half storage room.

Teddy and Victorie were cuddled up together in a corner, whispering and giggling a lot. Dominique, Molly, Lucy, and Roxanne were talking about quidditch tactics. Albus and Scorpius were trying playing wizard chess, and Rose was half watching and half reading a book. Louis and Alice were playing a game of exploding snap with Hugo and Lily. Lorcan and Lysander were reading the latest Quibbler. And James and Fred were looking through the piles of collected treasures, trying to find something worth investigating further, and maybe even worth showing to rest of their cousins.

"What do you think is in that little box," asked Fred, pointing up to a small gray box sitting on the top of a high cabinet.

"Let's find out!" James answered with a mischievous grin as he pulled a chair over to stand on so that he could get the box down.

The two boys opened the box and gasped loudly. Looking up at each other, their eyes both held the same question. Did we just find what we think we found?

James turned to Dominique, Molly, Lucy, and Roxanne who were closest to them and stated "Hey guys. We found an old time turner!"

The four girls stared at them for a second, until Roxanne, staring straight at her brother took action. Jumping up, she shouted "Put it down right now! Do you know what you could do! Please put it down before you do anything stupid!"

"Calm down Roxy. Hey James, what did you find?" asked Louis, who had looked up at the sound of Roxy yelling.

"I'll show you ," James said as he started to make his way across the room to Louis. By now, everyone was watching him very warily. Walking around the exploding snap game to get to Louis, James accidentally kicked a card that was lying by itself into the rest of them. The following explosion made James jump, and sent the box flying from his hand to land on the other side of the room, where the time turner fell out and shattered on the floor.

Everyone just started at it as the room started to fill with a thick fog. "Jamie, what is happening?" Asked Lily, grabbing onto her brothers leg. James didn't have a chance to answer before the room started spinning, and they were all too dizzy to answer.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Lupin, and Tonks looked up from the dinner table and out into the dark garden, where there were a lot of people shouting all at once.

"QUIET!" Said a loud voice, who apparently had authority as the others stopped talking immediately. "Yelling at each other won't do anyone any good. We need to figure out what happened. I understand that you may be mad at your cousin, or hurt because someone landed on top of you, but unless anything is broken, you will be fine."

Mr. Weasley finally snapped out of the trance that everyone in the kitchen of the Burrow seemed to be in, and went outside, shortly followed by the rest of the people at the table. When they got out into the garden, they found a group of seventeen kids and young adults, most of them looking at one who appeared to be the oldest. He turned to them when they came out into the garden.

"Hi. We are going to explain ourselves in a minute, but first, I need to know what year this is." The young man addressed the whole group in general, although his eyes kept shifting back to Remus and Tonks. Luckily for Teddy, only Victorie noticed, and she slipped her hand into his and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

The group stood starring at the newcomers for a minute, and then Remus said "1996. Why?"

"Because we are from 2021." Dominique replied.

This was met with more silence. Looking more closely at the newcomers, the group from the Burrow realized that some of them did look rather familiar.

"How did you get here, and who are you?" Said Hermione, looking at the newcomers for someone who she could recognize as related to her.

"He broke a time turner that we found in the playroom." Said Fred, as he indicated to James.

"The what?" Asked Ron.

"The playroom. It's a room that was added to the Burrow. Which, now that I think about it, is probably why we ended up falling into the garden, as the room is right above the garden, but currently doesn't exist." Teddy responded, looking up at where the room was supposed to be. "It is a play space, but also a kind of storage room where old stuff gets dumped. And sometimes searched through." He added, glaring at James and Fred, who chose to ignore this.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves." Said Albus, stepping forward.


	3. Chapter 2--Introductions

**A.N.-Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews, followers, and favorites! I realize that this chapter may be boring, and the kids are just going around introducing themselves, but I tried to make it interesting, and I couldn't really leave it out. Sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting.**

 **Also, it only applies to Fred in this chapter, but it will apply to others in future, but I put (p) next to the Fred from the past, and nothing next to Fred from the future. Hopefully this will be enough to try and differentiate them. If this doesn't work, I can try something else in the future. Let me know! Thanks for reading!**

 **-ERGT**

* * *

Teddy, taking the cue from Albus, again stepped forward. "Being the oldest, I think that I will go first." He took a deep breath and continued, looking at anyone but his parents. "I think that we should say our name, age, house, and parents because if we say much more, this could take hours. My name is Teddy Lupin. I am 21 years old, and I was in Hufflepuff when I was at Hogwarts."

Remus, who had already been looking at Teddy and thinking that he looked familiar, went pale. "Lupin?" He asked.

Teddy looked at the ground. "Yes." He said quietly, in a tone that was very quiet and shy for him. Victorie grabbed his hand again and gave it a small squeeze. Teddy smiled at her in thanks.

"Who is your mother?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Teddy closed his eyes, and changed his hair from turquoise to bubblegum pink to show that it was not dyed.

Tonks stared at him, as Remus glanced at her. Teddy looked up at them both, and started crying silently. Tonks realized this, and went to give him a hug.

"We died, didn't we." Said Tonks in a sad but rather calm voice, as Remus went to join the hug after a nudge from Mr. Weasley.

Teddy didn't seem to be able to answer, so Albus stepped forward again and answered for him. "Teddy never knew his parents, but his Grandmother and Godfather raised him, and I kind of grew up with him as an older brother."

Harry's jaw had dropped as he really looked at Albus for the first time, and realized that the boy looked like almost a carbon copy of him, minus the scar and glasses.

"Bloody hell. That one is definitely your kid mate." Ron said as he clapped Harry on the back, as he was still looking at Albus, though he had managed to close his mouth.

"You go next," Teddy said to Victorie, as he pulled himself out of his parents hug, and went to stand next to her again.

"Okay. My name is Victorie Weasley. I am 20 years old, and I was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. My parents are Bill and Fleur Wealsey."

Bill, who already had his arm around Fleur, kissed his fiancé on the head and Fleur smiled back at him. This earned her a barely hidden glare from Mrs. Weasley.

Dominique stepped forward next. "Hi. My name is Dominique Weasley. I am 19 years old, and I was a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. My parents are also Bill and Fleur Weasley." She motioned towards Victorie as she said this.

"How many children do we have?" Asked Fleur, looking from Dominique, to Victorie, to Bill and back again.

"Just one more," said Louis as he came forward. "My name is Louis Weasley. I am 17 and in Gryffindor."

"I guess that we are next." Said Molly, as she and Lucy stepped forward. "My name is Molly Weasley. I am 16 and in Gryffindor. My parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley."

Lucy stepped in before her grandparents could say something about Percy. "My name is Lucy Weasley and Molly and I are twins. I am in Ravenclaw."

Mrs. Weasley was just staring at the two girls, while Mr. Weasley was looking warily at his wife.

After a few moments of silence, Mrs. Weasley spoke quietly. "Percy? What happens with him."

Lucy exchanged a glance with her sister and then answered. "He came to his senses eventually and helped fight against Voldemort."

Mrs. Weasley nodded slightly as Roxanne and Fred stepped forward.

"Moving on, my name is Roxanne Weasley, although you can call me Roxy. I am 17, and in Gryffindor. My parents are George and Angelina Weasley."

Fred(p) looked startled. "Do you mean Angelina Johnson? My ex-girlfriend!"

Fred(p) turned indignantly to George who held up his hands and said "Don't look at me like that. I haven't done anything yet."

Fred laughed and continued. "My name is Fred Weasley. Roxy is my older sister. I am 16 and also in Gryffindor."

Again Fred(p) turned to his twin. "Mate, what was your future self up to! Also, you guys seem to be going in order of oldest to youngest Weasley. Where are my kids?"

Fred and Roxy looked at each other as the rest of the future kids got really quiet. After a minute, Roxy turned to Fred(p), but stared at his feet as she said quietly "You died in the war against Voldemort."

This was met by dead silence, until Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and flung herself at Fred(p). The look of shock and devastation on George's face was horrible to watch. After a minute, he too put his arms around his twin, and Fred(p) just stood there frozen and staring at Roxy.

Fred(p) finally composed himself, and managed to push his mother off of him, where she collapsed into his father's arms still crying silently.

"Who else dies." Fred(p) asked in a rather calm voice.

After a stern look from Teddy, Fred said "Lots of other people that we can tell you about later as we need to keep moving down the line here. But dad," he said turning to George, who looked rather uncomfortable at being called "dad", "You lost an ear, but I don't know if that counts."

George just looked at him like he had gone crazy and Roxy just shook her head.

Rose stepped forward next and with a tone that made everyone stare at Hermione for a moment, said "As you said Teddy, we needn't talk about anything else until we get through introductions. I believe that I am next. My name is Rose Granger-Weasley. I am 15, and in Gryffindor. My parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Ron turned bright red and Hermione went slightly pink as they both stared at the ground as Harry said "Well that's quiet obvious." Earning him glares from both Ron and Hermione.

Fred(p) and George were snickering, while Mrs. Weasley suddenly looked a lot happier. Before she could say anything to Hermione however, Hugo stepped forward.

"My name is Hugo Granger-Weasley. I am 13 and in Ravenclaw. Rose is my older sister." Hermione was no longer looking at the ground, but was smiling at Hugo. Ron kept looking between Hermione, Rose, and Hugo.

With the normal mischievous smile on his face, James stepped forward next. "Let's move on from this awkward moment, or rather, let's make this awkward for someone else. My name is James Sirius Potter. I am 16 and in Gryffindor. My parents are none other than the amazing Harry and Ginny Potter." James grinned at his parents, both of whom had gone bright red and we're trying to catch a glimpse of the others face.

After a few seconds, Ron was the first to react. Staring at Harry, he started shouting "You what! You have a kid with my little sister! How on earth is my future self still speaking to you!"

Everyone else started talking at once. Fred(p) and George were trying to shove Ginny over to Harry, saying that they needed to become more familiar with each other. Hermione was smiling at Ginny, while Mrs. Weasley was trying to get past Fred(p) and George to give Harry a hug. Ginny was able to raise her voice above everyone else's.

"SHUT IT!" Everyone froze and stared at her, startled. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down a bit, Ginny continued. "Why does it matter? You didn't harass anyone else about their future did you? And what does it matter anyway. First, this is all in the future for us, so it shouldn't matter right now. Second, I am my own person capable of making my own decisions! You guys should not care as long as I am happy. Are we all happy in the future?" Ginny aimed this last part at the newcomers.

They all nodded in response. Sensing that they should probably move on, Scorpius gave Albus a little push to step forward.

"My name is Albus Potter. I am 15 years old. James is my older brother. I am a Slytherin." Everyone just stared at Albus. Rose caught Scorpius's eye, and the two nodded slightly to each other. Rose stepped up to Albus's side as Scorpius stepped up to her other side. Reaching behind Rose's back, Scorpius found Albus's hand waiting there for him and he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

This had become their thing. When Scorpius had asked Rose out, Rose had realized that Albus liked Scorpius by watching his face when Scorpius talked to her. She had decided that she would help Scorpius realize that he liked Albus and not her. This had required becoming their friend, and a lot more work as well. Scorpius and Albus had now come to terms with their feelings, but they were scared about what people might think or say about them. Rose was their protector, and would always stand in front of them and hide them from their classmates and family. What Rose knew however, was that almost everyone had figured out the Scorpius and Albus were dating, including their cousins and parents. Scorpius and Albus didn't know this, and Rose wouldn't dare to tell them.

Since everyone was still just staring at Albus, Lily decided to move on and take her turn. Walking up to James, she whispered "Can I go now, Jamie?" James nodded at her, and she turned and addressed the group at large. "My name is Lily Luna Potter. I am 13 and in Gryffindor. James and Albus are my older brothers."

When Lily had started talking, everyone had turned to her. Mrs. Weasley looked around confused. "The rest of you can't also be Harry and Ginny's. Who are you?"

Being the oldest (other than Teddy) of the non-Weasleys, Alice stepped forward. "The four of us are just really good friends and sometimes considered family. I am Alice Longbottom. I am 16 years old and in Hufflepuff. My parents are Neville and Hannah Longbottom, although you know my mother as Hannah Abbot."

"Neville and Hannah. I wouldn't have expected that. I like it though." Said Hermione smiling.

Lorcan and Lysander stepped forward next. "I am Lorcan Lovegood. I am 10, so I am not in Hogwarts yet. My parents are Luna and Rolf Scamander."

"Who is Rolf?" Asked Ginny.

"His grandfather, and our great grandfather was Newt Scamander, magic zoologist and author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. My name is Lysander, and Lorcan is my twin."

"Sounds like the kind of guy Luna would marry." Whispered Ron, earning him a glare from his sister.

Rose and Albus were off to the side trying to convince Scorpius to go. "Scorp, you're the only one left. You have to go. It will be fine, they won't hate you. I won't let them." Albus said as he kissed his boyfriends hand, shielded from everyone else by Rose. This gave Scorpius the courage that he needed.

"Only if you stand with me and I can hold your hand behind Rose's back." Rose and Albus nodded, and the three of them turned back towards the group.

Taking a deep breath Scorpius stepped forward. Everyone was staring at him with a look of great dislike on their faces. "My name is Scorpius Malfoy. I am 15 and in Slytherin. My father is Draco Malfoy, and you knew my mother as Astoria Greengrass."

George was the first to speak. "What on earth is a Malfoy doing hanging out with Weasleys! You four," he said turning on Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. "Why would you let your children become friends with him!" Harry shrugged as Ron glared at Scorpius.

Ginny turned to Scorpius and said "I do think that Astoria is pretty nice compared to some of her friends." As she made an effort to smile.

"Mr. Malfoy became better friends with our family in the past year, since Albus and Scorpius really started hanging out outside of school." Said Rose in a manner that made it clear that the subject of Scorpius's parents was not open for further discussion.

Mrs. Weasley, who seemed a bit flustered with all of this information, then said "Why don't we all go inside. I'm sure that we can make room in the living room for everyone, and we can continue this conversation in there."


	4. Chapter 3--Another Familiar Face

**A.N.-I did give a warning that I don't post very often. Anyway, thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed and commented pushing me to post again! I really do appreciate it! Hopefully I will remember to post again sooner this time!**

 **-ERGT**

* * *

Walking down the stairs in the Burrow, Harry noticed a lack of noise that should have been coming from the playroom where the kids were. He had volunteered to go check on them on his way back from the bathroom. Stopping in front of the door, Harry pressed his ear to it. Dead silence. That was probably not a good thing.

Looking down, Harry noticed a glow coming out from under the door. Bending down, Harry looked under the door, but could only see the glowing light. Trying to decide what to do, Harry stood back up. He considered going down stairs and getting Ron to come in the room with him, but if this glow was something dangerous and bad, his children, nieces, and nephews were in that room. Pulling out his wand, Harry opened the door.

Harry was met with a wall of glowing light. He was now quiet confused by what had happened. Deciding to call someone up before he tried to go in the room, Harry walked back to the stairs and yelled down "Ginny! Ron! Hermione! Come up here!"

Ignoring the shouts and foot steps running upstairs, Harry walked through the wall of light.

* * *

Harry somehow managed to land upright as he fell into the garden. Looking around, he could tell that he was at the Burrow, although it looked different. Noticing that the lights were on in the living room, he walked over to the window, being sure to stand on the shadows. Inside was a frenzy. Mrs. Weasley was running in circles trying to find a seat for everyone, and Harry saw his kids and their cousins standing in the middle of the room. Looking closer at the sides of the room, Harry saw Lupin and Tonks. This was enough to make him almost burst through the window then and there. But then he noticed Fred(p) and George standing in a corner with a very confused looking Harry(p).

Blinking a few times, Harry stared at himself. He looked about 16. Had he gone back in time? Looking at his hand, he saw his wedding ring still there. So he was still the same age, but what was going on. Why were there two of him? Turning towards the door, Harry decided that he would try to figure out what was going on. Tightening his hold on his wand, he knocked on the door.

It was Lupin who opened the door, his wand held up to match Harry's. The shock on his face was apparent. After a few moments of staring at each other, Remus called back into the house. "Molly! We have a new visitor!"

Mrs. Weasley and a handful of the future kids ran into the hallway. "Dad!" Shouted Lily as she ran into Harry's arms.

Walking into the living room, Harry turned to his kids, ignoring the open mouth stare from the past version of himself. "Explain yourselves. Tell me what happened."

Teddy, who had stood up when Harry had walked into the room, looked between Fred and James. "They apparently found a time turner in the playroom and broke it somehow."

"I did not break it! That was James! I just helped him find it!"

"Well Louis is the one that wanted to see it and made me trip!"

"I didn't make you trip! The cards were on the floor and maybe you could have watched where you were walking and not kicked the exploding snap card!"

"Stop! Arguing isn't going to get us back." Turning to the younger Harry(p), he asked "When is this."

"1996. I am going into sixth year." Harry(p) managed to say.

"Okay. Everyone sit down. What have you told them so far. Molly, you sit as well," Harry said to Mrs. Weasley as she headed back to the kitchen. Sitting down in the middle of the floor where everyone could see him, Harry turned back to Teddy for an answer.

"What year we are from. Names. Age. Parents. House. About my parents and Fred, and George's ear." Teddy added after a pointed look from Fred.

Harry nodded. "I am trying to figure out how much we should tell you. I don't think that it really matters, as I remember none of this, so we obviously get back to the future and successfully wipe your memories. How much would you like to know."

Mr. Weasley was the first to speak. "Who else died. And when does the war end. Everything else we can just wait to figure out I think, since you are going to erase our memories of this anyway."

Harry looked between the people from his time, and these people from the past. Taking a deep calming breath, he started by saying "Well, the war was over at the end of my seventh year. The Battle of Hogwarts, the end of the war, was on May 2, 1998. Dumbledore died at the end of my sixth year. Hedwig and Mad-Eye died at the beginning of my seventh year. Ted Tonks died sometime during my seventh year, and Dobby the house elf died about a month before the end of the war as well as Peter Pettigrew. A lot of people died in the last battle, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Severus Snape, Colin Creevey, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Voldemort, just to name a few."

At the end of Harry's little speech, the living room was very still. Everyone from the past was staring at Harry with shock and dismay on their faces. Mrs. Weasley was silently sobbing into Mr. Weasley's shoulder, and Hermione, Bill, and Fleur were all crying as well. Rose finally stood up and asked "Would anyone like some tea? I am going to go make some. That might help get over the shock." A handful of people nodded.

"I'll come with you, dear." Said Mrs. Weasley, wiping her eyes and standing up again.

Small conversations started to break out among the kids from the past and the future. Question after question were being fired from both groups of kids. Fred(p) and George were making fun of Ron, while Fred and James sat laughing next to them. "So Ronnie marries Hermione? What do you think of that?"

"Shut up George." Said Ron, turning red and glancing at Hermione who was talking with Ginny, Lily, and Hugo.

"In love already are we!" Fred(p) replied. "Hey Harry! Who made the first move, Ron or Hermione?" Both Harry's turned around from their conversation with Albus and Scorpius.

"Hermione." Replied older Harry with a suppressed grin.

"Really! Are you sure?" Asked Ginny, looking over at Hermione.

"Oh, he is sure." Said a familiar voice from the doorway. Everyone turned as someone else from the door way shouted.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DON'T YOU DARE EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"


End file.
